The Division of Pediatric Hematology-Oncology at the University of Mississippi Medical Center incorporates participation in the Pediatric Division of the Southwest Oncology Group as the foundation for its clinical research program in oncology. The collaborative studies of the Pediatric Division of the Southwest Oncology Group are designed to delineate more effective means of treating childhood malignancies with chemotherapy, often in conjunction with surgery and radiotherapy. This grant request is for support of the University of Mississippi Pediatric Department's continued participation in the studies of the Pediatric Division of the Southwest Onclogy Group. The University of Mississippi Medical Center pediatric oncology program has shown continuous growth since its organization six years ago. The University of Mississippi Medical Center Children's Hospital serves as the only center in Mississippi where comprehensive cancer care is available for children.